Luffy's kidnapping
by Roxane123
Summary: Seven years old Luffy was kidnaped by Blackbeard. Ten years later, after Ace and Sabo progressively abandoned the search, he reappears. What will be the reaction of his brothers when they finally reunite? Warning : swearing, maybe a little bit of torture (in future chapters)...
1. Chapter 1: Abducted!

**Hey! So this is my first fanfic... Hope you like it!**

**I don't speak English very well, so they might be some grammatical mistakes, but I don't think so...**

**I just love ASL! And, since Sabo's back, (yes, I know that for quite some time, but I just can't get over it!), I thought it would be the perfect occasion to "rewatch" the episodes about Luffy's past, and I got this idea. **

**Knowing my sadistic mind, I think this fiction is going to be really dark, so if you don't like, don't watch! **

**Hope you**** enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy's POV:<strong>

I remember the air being dry and hot the day I've seen for the last time in a very long time the light of the day. Me, Ace and Sabo were at the beach, who was, since the heat, really crowdy. Ace and Sabo were watching me very closely : even if it bothered me that they didn't think I was old enough to not lose myself in such a place, (which I was!), it reassure me to: they really, really cared a lot about me. We were having a great time: we had built an enormous sand castle.

But things just couldn't stay this way…

Ace and Sabo went to go swimming, and I had to stay on the beach since my inability to swim, because of my devil fruit. They told me to stay near the water, so they could see me, which I did... while I could.

Because, not long after they left, I felt a pair of large, dirty, and _hairy_ hands raising me up from the ground.

I was giggling as hard as I could, and I wanted to scream, but the guy putted his enormous hands on my mouth and whispered to my hear "Shut the fuck up brat". I then felt a pressure against my back: the man had a dagger and was pointing it just behind my back. I immediately stopped giggling and shivered: what did this man want?

- Good. Now come with me, would you?

He hardened the pressure of the dagger while saying it. So, I walked to where he was pointing: it's not like I had the choice. I looked over at Sabo and Ace: they were still in the water, throwing water at each other's, Sabo laughing and Ace, swearing and complaining as always. I could hear my heart pounding harder and harder every second, what was going to happen to me?  
>I froze when I saw that we were headed towards a car, who probably belong to the man.<p>

And that was when I realized that I was being kidnaped. I started screaming, giggling as hard as I could, struggling even tho I knew the man was way stronger than me. I completely forgot about his dagger, and I finally manage to escape from the man's arms. I must have ran for a minute, before I tripped over a rock.

- Help! Help!

Why didn't anyone help me?  
>They were scared. That's why. So they pretend not to notice me.<p>

I wanted to get up, but I felt someone gripping my legs and pulling me backwards, making me lose one of my shoes. I try to grab anything I could find, but each time I did, the man pulled my legs harder. My head was bumping into everything who was one the ground, it which really hurted!

Finally, I was pick up and put in the car trunk.

- My my. You're one fighting one. Zehahaha! Now stay there, okay?

I bit the man's hand, let out a little scream, who was stopped by him punching me hard in the belly, and saying: "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you! At least not yet little brat!"

He tied my hand together, stuffed something in my mouth so I couldn't scream anymore, and closed the back door of the car. I was trapped. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.  
>The car start moving. Where was he taking me?<p>

And where were Ace and Sabo? They must be looking for me! Why haven't they find me yet?

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** person POV: **

- Sabo stop it! It's cold!  
>- Haha! Consider this like my revenge for the last time!<p>

Ace wasn't completely in the water yet, and it was really cold: how can the water be so cold in a hot day like this one? Of course, Sabo throwing water at him wasn't helping.

- You'll see! I'll make you pay for this!

- Just like you could!

He then began to swim as fast as he could away from Ace, even if he didn't admit it, he was afraid of what prank Ace would pull on him once he's completely in the water: Just thinking of what he did last time made Sabo shiver, even if he rarely laughed as much as he did that day.

When Ace was out of sight, he hide behind an enormous man, who didn't even see him.

But after five minutes, he wondered: what could Ace be doing? It's not like he was really well hidden, and Ace should have already taken his revenge by now! He looked behind the man, and saw Ace standing in the water, looking over at the beach, with a worried look. He stepped out of his "hiding place" and went to talk to him:

- What are you doing? You're out of ideas?

Sabo said that with a provoking tone, but it didn't change anything on Ace's face.

- Ace, what's going on?

- I can't see Luffy.

- So? He must have gone to the bathroom! Stop being so overprotecting!

- I don't think you're the best person to say that!

- Maybe you're right… (He smiled), Okay, I'll go find Luffy if it please you…

- I'm coming with you, this water is way too cold anyway.

So there they were, searching for Luffy, screaming his name, not very worried at first, until Sabo said:

- It's been more than ten minutes! He should already be back from the bathroom don't you think?

They were beginning to worry.

- Just wait until I find him, I'm going to kick the shit out of him for worrying us.

- Look!

At their feet was one of Luffy's shoes, and around it was marks, just like if they had been a struggle, and that someone way being pulled, with long marks of little hands, like if someone was trying to grab hold of the sand but was being pulled by his feet.

Just at that moment, Ace and Sabo were beginning to scream Luffy's name louder, realizing that something was actually, off, and that Luffy was gone for way to long…

- LUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU?

While Ace was screaming like crazy, Sabo began to ask peoples around if they had seen a little kid.

The first one to acknowledge it was an old man,

- Yeah, I saw a little kid with a straw hat being pulled away by an enormous man, with a black coat. The kid was screaming, and I thought the man was his father or something, and that they were just having a fight….

Sabo froze: no, it wasn't possible. He then heard a sound, like someone had dropped something. It was Ace, who had heard the man speaking, and had dropped his towel. One second later, Ace was jumping on the guy, yelling:

- WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU MEAN YOU SAW A BOY BEING KIDNNAPPED AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?

- Well, like I said, I thought the boy and the man were just arguing!

Sabo put his hand on his mouth, and felt his heart pounder. _No? This was not happening. It had to be a nightmare. They were only gone for 10 minutes, tops!_

- Did the kid had a scar under his eyes? Was he wearing a blue T-Shirt? Did he have black hairs?

- How would I know? I didn't see!

- Do you realize what you've done? If our kid brother, if our otoutu is gone because of you…

It was Ace. He had a cold voice, who meant much, and, when Ace had that kind of ton, you'd better not mess with him.

- Don't you dare take that ton with me young boy! You know what, I recognize you two! You're those delinquents from Gray Terminal! And I supposed the other brat was the little one always following around like a puppy? Well, at least he's not a noble, so it's not very important if he got kidnapped…

That was enough. Ace jumped on the guy and start beating him up. Luffy's kidnapping wasn't important? Seriously? Ace just _had to_ teach that guy a lesson!

Sabo was the one to stop him:

- Ace, stop! I'm going to look for Luffy, and you should do the same! Stop wasting time!

Ace knew he was right, like always.

They then heard a tiny little scream. It was coming from the path made by the mark of the hands in the sand. They turns around, and what they saw terrified them: a little boy was being force into a black car, while receiving an enormous punch in the belly by a man. Worst: the man was laughing and saying: "_don't worry, I don't want to hurt you, at least not yet little brat"_ The brat in question was thrown in the car trunk.

LUFFY!

Not half a second passed before Ace and Sabo were running and screaming towards the car. But even then, they weren't fast enough: the man got in and started the engin.

Ace and Sabo were running behind the car, yelling and swearing.

But no one can run as fast as a car, and they soon lost sight of the it. They both fell down at theirs knees, their vision blurred by their tears, which they weren't even trying to hold back.

They had lost their little brother that day.

Luffy, in the other hand, had lost a lot more: his home, family, freedom, dreams, friends, happiness…The only thing he had remaining was hope, which soon faded away…

* * *

><p>Okay so that's it for the first chapter, hope you liked it!<p>

And YES! I put freacking cars in the One Piece world! I know, it's illogic... (but if you want more informations on my illogic mind you can go check out the end of the chapter 6... ) xD

Anyway, I really enjoyed writing it! Actually, I'm already starting to write the next chapter...

Don't forget to rewiew and follow! It would be really nice ;')

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning of the search

**Chapter 2:**

_Hey! Thanks all lot to everyone who follow or favorite this story! It make me reaaly happy! I'm so sorry, this chapter took really long to publish, but I didn't know what to put, and then I had a problem with my internet connexion! Hope you like anyway!  
><em>

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I had been locked in the trunk, but it sure looked like hours before the man stopped and open the back door. I was dazzled by the brightness of the day.<p>

Then the man grabbed me by my neck, and throw me to the ground, making me land a few meters away, just like it was the simplest thing in the world.

He then picked me up by my hairs, (ouch! It really hurts!), and raise me up so my head would be even high this his, just like it was the simplest thong in the world.

- Zehahahaha! You will be perfect, just perfect!

- What… What do you want from me?

I said that between tears, and my shaking voice seemed to amuse the man, since he laugh again:

- Zehahaha! Well, I just want to take good care of you!

I was trembling, the man was obviously lying, and I had a very, _very_, bad feeling about this.

I then began to scream. It was a long, _long_ scream, loud, so I wasn't surprise when I receive an enormous slap from the man, who tossed me to the ground a few meters away.

- Shut up.

It didn't stop me tho. I continued, hoping someone would hear me, anyone. I didn't like this. I didn't like this man, I didn't his habit of hitting me really hard, I didn't like his laugh, I didn't like his appearance: it was scary!

I looked up, and saw a huge fist falling on me, making everything around me dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's POV:<strong>

Luffy's gone.

Worst: Luffy was kidnapped by an evil man.

I knew he was evil, because of what he said: "_I don't want to hurt you, at least not now."_ What did that even mean? That he was going to hurt him later?

Just thinking of Luffy beaten by this man made my face turn red of anger.

_No. this won't happen. I won't let it._

I will find Luffy before it happens… I just hoped I'm not going to be too late.

I looked at Sabo. His face was pale and his nail were bitten. He was pacing the room, which it was stressing me even more:

- SABO! STOP! YOU'RE MAKING IT EVEN WORST!

It broke the silence who was going on for what seemed forever.

- Then what do you want me to do? Jump around like nothing happened? Like Luffy isn't right now in the hand of a man, probably a psychopath and a pedophile?

- No! I want you to think! Isn't that what you're good at? Thinking?

- Thinking? Right! What the fuck do you think I've been doing for the last five hours while you were burying your head in your hands, without trying a dawn thing to get Luffy out of the mess he's in?

- _I_'ve been doing nothing? _Me_? Well, sorry to tell you that, but did it come to your thick skin of yours that I, to, have been thinking? I just haven't thought of any good ideas yet, and sorry to be worried! Because _I _actually care about Luffy!

- Why, are you insinuating that I'm not worried sick, SICK, about Luffy to? That _I_ don't care for him?

- No, of course not... but…

- Then shut up and let me think! Because, aside that, there isn't anything we can do right now, isn't it?

And the silence restarted. God, it was torture, knowing that we had no clue at all. It was even making me fight with Sabo. Not that we don't usually fight, but this was different: it wasn't just me who was being grumpy or Sabo who was spilling water at me: our little brother, our otoutu, Luffy, was in danger!

Right now we were in our "secret base", thinking of who could possibly want to hurt Luffy. There was Bluejam's old crew of course, but since Bluejam's death, they didn't show themselves, and when they did, they were much too afraid of us to even approach us, so I don't think they would dare kidnap Luffy…

There was an another possibility: that the man who kidnap Luffy didn't know him, and was doing this just for pure pleasure. It was the only thing I could think about. But it was also the worst scenario possible: how could we find the man if he had absolutely no relation what so ever with him? Worst: if that was true, then it meant that the guy was one hell of a psychopath! Luffy was even more in danger!

Image of Luffy being tortured by an old man just to satisfy his sadistic pleasure came hunting my mind. I try to chase them away, but I just couldn't.

- You know what? I listened to you, and we tried the thinking thing okay? But it's clearly not working! So I'm going to look for Luffy right now! Stay there if you want, but you can't force me to stay put when Luffy's life is a stakes!

-And where are you going to start looking? Do you even have any clues?

- No and that's why I'm gonna start looking at the beach to see if there isn't something we missed!

- But...

- There is no "but" Sabo! I can't stand doing absolutely nothing! I just have to at least try something! Don't you understand? If we don't find Luffy, or if we find him hurt, I will never forgive myself!

- I know but…

- BUT WHAT? SITTING IN A FUCKING ROOM TRYING TO THINK ABOUT WHO WOULD WANT TO HURT LUFFY ISN'T GOING TO HELP US! YOU NOW AS WELL AS ME THAT LUFFY MOST PROBABLY HAD NO RELATION WITH HIS KIDNNAPER, OTHERWISE WE WOULD ALREADY HAVE THOUGHT AS SOMEONE SICK ENOUGH TO DO THIS DON'T YOU THINK?

- FINE! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE!

He didn't have to tell me twice, I got up, took my metal pipe, and left.

_Later, at the beach_

Nothing.

I had found nothing.

What was I expecting to find anyway? Sabo was -again- right, I should have stay at home with him, maybe together we would have thought of something.

Wait, what if we demanded the geezer's help? After all, he was in the marines, and marines have all kinds of information, don't they?

But the problem was: how do I get Garp to get here?

I wanted to return to Sabo, but I didn't want to apologies, so I went back at Dadan's, who I hadn't seen for days.

Saying that she became crazy when I told her what had happen isn't enough: she became completely hysterical, repeating: what is Garp going to say? What is Garp going to say? What is Garp going to say? But I knew Garp wasn't the main reason she was like this: she was worrying about Luffy. Even if she'd always had acted tough, everybody knew she cared about me, Luffy, and Sabo.

But I wasn't in the mood to listen to one her crises, so I just went to my old bedroom, locked the door, and, for the first in a long time… cried.

And it wasn't a little sob, believe me, I cried my heart out. I cried all the tears I had hold on for the last 24 hours.

I don't know how much time passed that way, but I finally fell asleep.

But I didn't sleep a long time, cause, a couple of hours later, I was woke up by an enormous punch. Garp's fist of love.

I've never thought I would one day say that, but I was actually happy beyond belief that Gramps was here. Cause he was our only chance of having a trail leading to Luffy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabo's POV: <strong>

Nononononononono! This couldn't be happening! Please, PLEASE let this be just a nightmare. Luffy couldn't be kidnapped this way! It was just too frustrating! I've often worried about Luffy, wondered how he would die, and how I would give up my life to protect him, but each time, I've imagined a huge fight, or him being executed… Certainly not like this!

Wait a second… Luffy wasn't dead! Why would I even think about it? Luffy was just… gone.

Thinking of those word was like receiving an enormous punch in my stomach. I hold back a sob.

And Ace wasn't helping! What was he thinking, leaving me like that? Right now we needed to stay more than ever together!

But anyway, I've thought about it again and again and again and again and… well, a lot, and I knew our only chance to find Luffy was… Garp.

So I went back to Fushia village, saw Makino, smiling like ever, until she saw my face.

- Sabo are you alright? You look worried!

-I don't have time to explain… All I need is your Dem-Dem mushi.

-Okay but first tell me what's going on!

-ASK ACE OKAY! I DON'T AND I WONT TELL YOU ANYTHING!

She looked at me just like I've just killed someone. There was a long silence, before she finally said:

-Right… I'll get my Den-Den Mushi. Wait here.

She was getting on my nerves! I didn't have to tell here anything! Well, maybe I did: but the last thing I need right now is a panicking Makino.

When she came back, I didn't even say thank you, and I composed Garp's number:

-Hello?

-Garp. It's Sabo.

-Huh? Sabo? Why are you calling me?

-We need you to come. Now.

-Don't give order you brat! Do you need another fist of love? Hahaha!

-Luffy's been kidnapped.

Long silence, then:

-I'm coming. I'm not far so I should be there in a couple of hours.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if this chapter wasn't very long! Hope it was okay anyway!(I, personnaly, am not happy with it, and I wanted to rewrite it, but then I thought that it already been a long time this the previous update...)<em>

_Please follow, favorite, and review! It would make me soooo happy! _

_If you want me to insert characters in the story, or anything, just let me know! I'll do my best!_

_Again, soooo sorry for the late update! I'm going to try to make a longer 3__rd__ Chapter, I swear! _

_Bye, see you soon!_


	3. Chapter 3: The first week

**Chapter 3:**

**Hey! How are you doing? **

**So here we go for the third chapter, hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p>Luffy's POV:<p>

I woke up, my foot chained, in a small, dark room, where I couldn't see farther then a meter.

What the hell?

And that was when I remember everything: the beach, the man, and the kidnapping.

- Hello? Is anyone there?

No answer. I felt my heart pounding. What the hell was going to happen to me?

- Help! Ace! Sabo! Where are you?

Still nothing. Where were Ace and Sabo? I bet they were worried about me: they were worried almost all the time anyway! They must be already searching for me.

That thought alone made my smile: of course I didn't have to worry! I'm sure that, any minutes now, the door was going to bust wide open, and I would hear a "Thank god you're safe! Don't ever do that to us again", or a "Luffy! Are you okay? We're here! You don't need to worry anymore". Who knows, maybe even the old geezer was going to be there, saying: "Where were you? Trying to escape from my fist of love?"

So, a few hours later, when the door finally opened, I made my biggest grin… who didn't last: the man a few meter from me wasn't Ace, Sabo, or Garp. He was the scary man from earlier!

I pushed myself against the wall, trying to stay the more away from him as possible.

- Zehahahahaha! Don't tell me you're scared! I still didn't do anything!  
>- Stay… stay away from me! Where am I? Release me!<p>

I wanted it to sound thought, but my trembling voice ruined the whole thing.

- Don't you dare give me orders you little shit! And for your information, you're at your new home. Do you like it? Is it comfy? Zehahahahaha!  
>- Wh...What?<br>- This is where you will be staying, but don't worry! I'll take real good care of you! Zehahahahaha!  
>- No! I don't want to be here! I want to be with Ace and Sabo! Where are they?<br>He then got closer to me, and slapped me. Hard.  
>- I don't know those people are, but they aren't here and will never be here. It's just you and me. Oh, and him of course.<br>He pointed the wall to my right, at first I didn't see who he was talking about, but when I looked closer...  
>No. I must be seeing thinks.<p>

On the wall, chained, was a corpse. But it wasn't complete: it didn't have a right arm, or a left leg. It looked like it was a young girl, with brown, short hairs, who must have been 8, maybe 9, when she died. I couldn't see really clearly, but I saw some huge marks on her arm.

- You better be good, or she won't be the only corpse in this room.

- Leave me alone! You monster! How could you? You'll see, my brothers are going to be here any minute now, and they are going to kick the shit out of you! You don't stand a chance against them!

- Such bad words in a 7 years old mouth! Listen to me: you will do what I ask. And I don't want any protestation.

- I will NEVER do what you ask! I'm going to be a pirate! And pirate are meant to be free!

- Free? You really have guts don't you? But I knew that for the moment I first saw you! That's why I picked you among all the others boy! Zehahahaha! You see, you're special, and I will have fun _breaking _you.

At that time, I didn't know what he meant, but his sadistic smile was enough for me to understand that I was going to go through hell.

But I wasn't even close to realizing just how awful this "hell" was going to be…

* * *

><p><strong>Ace POV: a week later:<strong>

It was 2 in the morning, and I, as usual since last week, couldn't sleep. I just sat on my bed, curled up, my head in my hand, thinking about what Luffy was doing. Was he even still alive? I mentally slap myself mentally to have considered this possibility: Luffy wasn't dead. He couldn't be!

It had been a week since Luffy was abducted.

A fucking week.

A week where I had been looking like crazy for Luffy. A week where I had been worried sick about him. A week with almost no sleep. A week where neither me, Sabo, nor Garp had find anything.

I looked at Sabo. Like me, he wasn't sleeping. He had enormous bags under his eyes, his nails were almost bleeding for being bitten too much. I could see him starring at the window, probably wondering where Luffy was.

The only "clue" we had found was that, apparently, another kid, a girl, had been kidnaped not so long ago. Garp believed it was the same person who had her and Luffy.

Garps had locked us in a room, he didn't want us to look for him at night. He said that losing a grandson was already enough, and didn't want to take the risk of having to look for us as well. Even if I understood that, I was boiling: we should be able to continue the search! And even if we were also taken, at least we would be with Luffy, comforting him, helping him getting out of this mess.

I stay there looking at Sabo but without talking to him until I fell asleep, a couple of hours later.

But sleep was what I hated the most: I just couldn't help having nightmares about Luffy…

- _Ace?_

- _Luffy? Is that you?_

- _Ace, you're here! You found me! _

- _Of course I found you! _

- _Ace, I'm so sorry…_

- _Sorry? For what?_

- _For ruining your rescue._

- _What are you talking about?_

_And then I saw it: I was standing on a huge pool of blood. Luffy's blood. I looked at him, and saw that the blood was coming from his stomach. So, I pulled up his shirt, and froze. _

_I could see Luffy's insides. He was coughing blood now. Just what had happened to him?_

_I cachted him before he touched the ground while falling. _

- _Luffy, no, NO! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! _

- _I'm so sorry, but you were too late. This is entirely your fault, YOUR DAMM FAULT. You weren't able to save me. I hope you'll go to hell! You never deserved to live anyway!_

- _No, Luffy, all isn't lost! Don't give up! We just have to found a doctor…_

- _Yes Ace, all is lost for me. If only you had been faster. I wouldn't have to die this way! You suck Ace! What kind of a brother are you? Letting me alone! Do you really hate me that much?_

- _Please Luffy, stop! That's not true! I love you! You're my otoutu!_

_I was crying. Luffy's right: I don't deserve to live. _

- _I hope you blame yourself for this Ace, I hope it will haunt you for the rest of yours days… _

_That was the last words of Luffy. His eyes closed themselves, letting me crying, loud._

- _NOOOOOOO! Luffy! Please! Somebody help me! Anyone!_

I woked up sweating. A nightmare. Only a nightmare. I wasn't going to let this happen. I will found Luffy. Even if I spend my life searching for him. Before anything bad happens to him. I looked at the window: the sun was already up, and Sabo had already left. My god, was it morning? I had to go search for Luffy! How dare Sabo don't wake me up?

I heard someone busting in my chamber. It was Makino.

- Ace…

- What? What happened?

- Do you remember the girl who had been kidnapped not long before Luffy?

- Yes! Why?

- …

- WHY?

- We… We found her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so mean! Making Luffy and Ace suffer like that! <strong>

**Anyway… thanks again for everyone who followed or favorite the story!**

**To the anonym writer: No, I wasn't planning on doing AceXLuffy, but why not? And I'm planning on including Thatch, Marco, and Whitebeard already! Just not right now sorry… But later I promise! **

**I don't know when I'll be able to upload the next chapter, because I have my "Bac blanc" to pass. (Does it exist in the US?) But don't worry, it's in three days, (I'm so stressed right now…) so I'll be able to continue my writing just after! **

**Anyway! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Bye!**

**(PS: I just realize that almost all of my sentence ends by an explanation point…)**


	4. Chapter 4: Timeskip

**Chapter 4:**

**Hey! I passed my "bac blanc"… It was okay if you want to know, (but I guess you don't so I'm gonna stop talking…). Anyway, here's the fourth chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's<strong>** POV:**

Until now, all I wanted was to know what was happening to Luffy.

Now that I knew, all I wanted was to forget it.

The girl who was find had been through hell: she didn't have any right arm, nor any left leg, had obviously been through several harsh beatings, and, according to the doctors, had even been rape a couple of times. She had burns all over her body, but that wasn't even the worst:

She didn't have any eyes.

They had been cut out, which means her face looked like a freaking mask.

I couldn't even look at her: it was absolutely disgusting. I felt chills all over my body. What kind of monster did that to her?

Garp didn't want me and Sabo to see her at first, but we begged so hard he accept it. We were wrong: why the fuck did I want to see _this_?

But all I could think about was Luffy.

Luffy in the hands of the same psychopath, enduring the same things, being in the same place… I felt tears coming, that I immediately washed away before anyone could see them.

Sabo, on the other hand, didn't hide his feelings: he dropped to the floor, sobbing, his head in his hand, saying Luffy's name over and over between two sobs. Garp had his hand around him, and I could see that he, too, wanted to cry: after all, Luffy was his only blood related grandson, and we all knew he was his favorite, even if I didn't care. All I wanted was to join the hug, cry too, but I needed to keep my honor, and my reputation of never crying, so I went to the toilets… and threw up.

What I just saw was disgusting behind imagination. I knew the image of this girls body would hunt me till the end my days.

And Luffy… he needed my help. And I just couldn't do anything. I was powerless… weak. So dam fucking weak. Me, becoming a famous pirate? Live freely? Please, that was never going to happen. I wasn't even capable of protecting what was most precious to me!

If I didn't have to find Luffy, I swear I would have killed myself. But I did, so I put my forces together, and went back to Garp and Sabo, who were still crying.

- Why the hell are you guys crying? It's not going to change anything! Luffy needs our help, and lying around wondering about what we have done to deserve this isn't going to bring it to him! So get up and let's search even harder for him!

- But we don't have the slightest clue about where he could be!

- Shut up you geezer! Maybe we don't, and so what? If I don't do everything I can to find Luffy, I'll regret it forever! You hear me? Forever! And you should do the same! Know that: I will never, and I do mean NEVER, give up on him!

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years later:<em> Still Ace's POV:<br>_**

Sabo and I gave up on him two years later, when Garp finally manage to make us understand that if we hadn't find him by now, we would never find him.

Of course, we still looked, but we didn't spend our days at it like we did before.

After Luffy's disappearance, it was never the same: me and Sabo had nightmare almost every night, Dadan was depressed, Garp came even more rarely, Makino almost never smiled, and even some people at grey terminal, once they've realized what happened, told us they were sorry our lost, (which got even more on my nerves: at that time, I still thought that Luffy was definitely not lost!).

They hadn't been a real smile on Sabo's face in almost five years, and I guess the same could be said for me, if not worst.

I thought about all the time I yelled at Luffy, and hit him on his head. I thought about those moment and regret not being gentler with him, more companionate: he was only seven! I remember when I was seven, and, even if I still didn't cry as much as him, I wasn't stronger then him!

One day, when I was fourteen, I had a dream:

_A little boy was running after me, but I didn't want him to reach me, so I ran even faster._

_- Ace, wait, it's me! It's me, Luffy! _

_I immediately stop, wanting to kill the imposter who was trying to pass for Luffy. Until I saw his face. It was really Luffy. I couldn't believe my eyes! He was alive! _

_- Luffy? Is that really you?_

_I said that with a little voice, not believing what I was seeing. _

_I felt tears coming to my eyes, tears of joy. I jumped on him, wanting to give him the biggest hug ever… but couldn't. My hands went straight threw him, as if he was a ghost._

_-Luffy! What happened to you! Why can't I touch you? _

_- I'm dead Ace, and I came here to tell you that I don't want you to live miserably until the rest of your days, I want you hold on to your dream, to become a pirates! Do it for me Ace, do it for me! Can you promise me that? If you really want to help me, this is the best way. Promise it to me Ace! Promise it to me!_

I woke up, sweating. It was a dream, just a dream, like I've seen so many others… But I couldn't get it out of my mind: would purchasing my dream really be what Luffy would want from me?

I knew it would be. After, we made a promise: we would live freely. And crying until the rest of my day wasn't going to make me hold on to that promise.

That day was when I realize that I would never, no matter what happen, give up on my, no… Our dream. I WILL become a pirate, I WILL live freely, I WILL make people recognize me, and I WILL show them all that I deserve to live. That everyone deserve to live.

Slowly, I began to surpass Luffy's kidnapping, and began to forget the girl. I still thought he was alive, but I just let him go I guess. After all, no one said that he was with the same guy who kidnnaped that girl!

I was lying to myself, and I knew it. But I had to, it was what kept me going: even years later, I couldn't bare to think that Luffy had been armed.

And so the years went by…

Me and Sabo sailing out to the see…

Me and Sabo founding the Spade Pirates …

Me becoming part of the Whitebeard Pirates and Sabo rejoining the Revolutionary army …

Me becoming the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates and Sabo become the second in command of the revolutionary army…

Until, one day, I got caught by the marines, and went to Impel down.

* * *

><p><strong>This was way too rushed, I know… I really don't like this chapter… I'll try to change it when I have the time…<strong>

**Okay, so here's the thing: I was kind of depressed this last days, (I got into a big fight with my boyfriend…) so I wrote a part where I describe what happens to Luffy at the beginning. But the thing is when I read it, I realize that it was really, ****_really _****dark. So I delete it. I'm such a sadist! **

**But still, would some people want me to write about Luffy's time when he was abducted? **

**Anyway, to the anonym reviewer, I don't think I will make AceXLuffy finally! Your right, they are brothers…**

**For Miranda: I, too, was sad after reading the last chapter, and this one to by the way, but for two reasons: 1) Poor Ace! And 2) this chapter is awfully rushed! (Is that even English?) But I'm glad you liked it! **

**Please follow, favorite, and review! It'll make me sooo happy! XD**

**Till next time! **

**Right now I'm realizing that this auto comment is really long compare to my chapter so I won't continue talking… Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Marineford Luffy appears!

**Chapter 5 :**

**Hello! Here's the fift chapter! Thanks to everyone who follow, favorite, or review this story, it makes me sooooooo happy, you can't imagine! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV:**

- Who?

- Ace. Fire First Ace!

He froze. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't! Ace? Being caught?

- Ace... Is gonna be executed?

- You didn't know? It's all over the news! He's gonna be executed in a week!

- But...

- You know him?

- …

- Hello! Don't ignore me! Do you know him?

If he knew him? Of course! But... It's been so long...

- He's... he's...

- He's what?

Good question. What was Ace to him? Yes, they were really, really, _really_ close. But that was ten years ago!

Luffy took a deep breath:

- My big brother!

Could he even still call him that? Or did their brotherhood end ten years ago?

- Hein? You have a brother?

Right. He never told Zorro about Ace. Because he never thought he'll see him again! After all Ace, _did _abandonned him. But still... He couldn't let him die like that!

- Well, I didn't see him in seven years... But I've got to save him. Where is he going to be executed?

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's POV: <strong>

- What did you say?

-I said that a great war was about to begin between Whitebeard and the Marines. And that it's entirely your fault.

- Raaaah!

I am dumb. So fucking dumb!

But I wasn't surprise: Oyaji would start a war for any of his, -my- nakamas. That's just how the Whitebeard pirates work.

And I could perfectly understand that for Marco, Jozu, Tchatch, Vista or Izo: I would gladely give my life for them. But why would _them _risk their life for _me_? I'm worthless: I have worthless blood in my veines, I did worthless things, and I couldn't even protect what was the most important for me. And now, because of my worthless actions, my entire family was going to risk their life for me.

Maybe people are right. Maybe I _really _shouldn't have been born. The world would be better without me.

- Hahaha. You're finally realising it, aren't you?

- Realising what?

- That you're are abomination.

An abomination? Me? People usually said that about my "father", or me, but only when they know who's son I am: and this man clearly didn't know that. So why was he saying that? Did I become like my "father"?

- Why aren't you answering?

- …

- Pffff pathetic.

And with that, the man left.

I couldn't have become like him: I sweared that that would never happen!

Yet... The only reason that I had ever wanted to live was Luffy and Sabo, and one of them is dead. The one person I'd swear to protect. That I had failed to protect.

I felt a tear running down my cheak, that I couldn't wash away because of my cuffs.

I was pathetic. Really.

* * *

><p><em>One week later: still Ace's POV:<em>

I couldn't believe what was happening. I knew the war was going to be bad, but not that bad. I mean, seriously: how could it be worse?

I then heard something, I looked up, and saw actual peoples_ falling _from the sky. Who can it be?

I then heard Sabo's voice, who was screaming my name. I screamed back to him.

Wait... Sabo? HE was the one who had fell from the sky?

Okay, _now_ it couldn't get worse.

I needed to do something, but what? I was powerless, again!

So I did the only thing I could: tell Sabo to get the hell out of here:

- Keep away, Sabo!You oughta know already! You and I are both outlaws! You should be out sailing however you want! Me, I have my own adventures! Me, I have my own nakamas! You have no right to interfere with that! Someone like you coming to rescue me... Do you think I'm gonna let that happen? That would be to humiliating! Go back, Sabo! Why did come?

Please, Sabo, I don't want to take you with me! This is my failure!

- I will always save you beause...I'm... YOUR BROTHER!

I could see everyone staring.

Fuckfuckfuckfuck! Sabo was the last personn I wanted interfering in this fight! Even if he's as strong as me, he was the one, above everyone else, juste before Marco, that I didn't want to get hurt. Why couldn't Sabo understand that I DON'T WANT HIM SAVING ME? That I don't want ANYONE saving me? I don't want anyone risking their lives for me! I'm not worth it...

* * *

><p><strong>Sabo's POV:<strong>

Okay, so I admit: falling from the sky isn't the best way to arrive at a battelfield.

But it's not like I did it on purpose.

And I couldn't believe him: he didn't want me to save him? Seriously? Even if I knew he was only saying because he didn't want me to get hurt, why wouldn't I save him?

Why would I let him die like Luffy?

Just thinking about going threw what I've gone threw with Luffy all over again... No. I will never, EVER, let someone dear to me die without doing my best. It's just to hard.

And anyway, he was worried for nothing: I'm not planning on dying today, nor anyday soon in fact. I just to save my brother's life dammit!

Even if I wished I had gone back to Dragon and asked for some backup: but I didn't have the time. So, I yelled:

- I'm gonna save you! Even if it coste my life!

I could see his horrified look. But I couldn't back down now! So, one by one, I defeated the marines soldiers, officer, captain... And slowly, (but not surely), I manage to get on Ace's executing stand, who said, by the way, "Sabo, you're really one hell of a guy". I have to admit: I felt proud: it's not like he said that everytime I saw him. I began to approach his cuffs, to free him...

And that's when I realized it: I came all this way, fighted all those people... But I didn't have the keys to the handcuffs.

Well Ace, you always say that I'm the smart one, well... I proved you wrong. I started to think of a way for me to free Ace...

But it was to late. Some Marines had loaded a cannon and were firering at us, I looked at Ace, who looked at me with eyes meaning "get out of here! I'm done for anyway!".

But I wasn't going to let him die alone. So I closed my eyes, waiting for the shock to come... At least I wont have any regrets...

It didn't came.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that someone had jumped in the air, and... blocked the cannonball. How? I don't know, but his belly seemed to have stretch!

How was that even possible?

That same person landed on his feets, and, slowly, looked up. I could hear him say:

- You assholls... What the hell do you think you're doing? They're... My brothers!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeyyyyyy Luffy's here! Finally! I waited this moment so long! (well... not that long actually but still...). <strong>

**Ace is depressing in this chapter, I know... I didn't mean to! It just came out like this!**

**So, yeah, Sabo has taken Luffy's place to try to free Ace. But, since Hancok isn't in love with Sabo, and that Sabo isn't friend with mister 2, mister 3 wasn't "inspired" by mister 2 and didn't came to the battlefield! So no one was there to give Sabo the cuffs! **

**I didn't love that chapter either... It's because I really wanted to come to the moment when Luffy arrives, so I rushed the rest! So sorry... **

**Oh, and since the period where I could use World freely is over, I don't have the corrector anymore so they must be even more faults! Sorry...**

**Miranda: Thankkks! I know... It's kind of sad that Luffy's was gone so long.. But he's back! That's not at all what I thought my story was going to be in the beginning, but like, not at all! Well.. It's nice anyway I hope... And yes, I could make a chapter where Ace join the Whitebeard! But first I'm going to write the chapter where they get reunited, (yessss), but after, I swear, I'm gonna do it! **

**Like2314: Thanks! ;') **

**Please, leave a review, favorite, and follow this story, seriously, it take 2 seconds and it makes me so happy! (Yes, again, but seriously, when I get one, I can't help but let a little scream (of joy xD) out!)**

**Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion!

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

><p><strong>This took a little bit longer to upload than the others chapter sorry... Oh well... A weak isn't that long is it? <strong>

**It's because I did this chapter at least three times, (four if I count the first try but it was really tiny so...) but it never sounded good! And the reviews (yeyyyy rewiews!) and my best friend were putting some pressure on me ( Lara, my best friend, kept on saying: "I hope the reunion will be amazing! I hope the reunion will be amazing!" again and again!), which means that I really had to do the best that I could... **

**Anyway, even after all those try-out I'm still not satisfied at all! (It sounded way better in my head!)**

**Miranda: I really hope that will be acceptable... I'm not really pleased with it thought... Anyway thank you so much for rewiewing again! It please me soooo much! Even if I started this chapter all over again when I saw your comment... xD Oh well... **

**Like2314: Thanks again ;') Well... I hope the reactions will please you! Personnaly, I'm not so pleased with them... I tried my best, I really did! I was going to re-re-rewrite this chapter but I got lazy so here it is... Wait. I should stop! After you're not going to want to read this chapter! **

**Cameron: Yes you are pressuring me! XD (Dont worry, not as much as my best friend who kept on asking questions about what will happen next all week). But it's okay, like that I fell motivated!**

**Ecarlate: Snif snif... Tu as raisons, je n'ai aucune logique... Eh oui! Je met des voitures dans one piece! Tout simplement par ce que je n'avais pas d'autre idées! Et j'avais mit le Zoro d'après l'éclipse par ce que je le trouve plus classe xD OUI J'EN FAIT QU'A MA TÊTE! Mais tu as raison, alors je l'ai rectifié... Sinon merci pour ta review!En fait, pour l'histoire de Barbe Noir, c'est compliqué, mais pour une fois je ne pense pas que l'explication soit carrément illogique! (tu verra bien dans les prochain chapitres... Je n'ai pas encore mit tout ça au clair dans ma tête...) Et les autres chapeaux de pailles seront la, c'est juste que je les ferais rentrer plus tard (peut être au prochain chapitre?)! Voila voila... J'espère que ça a répondu à tes questions! Et je ne vais pas faire un enfer trop triste, ne t'inquiète pas... Ou si je le ferais je préviendrais... Mais ça m'étonnerais vraiment! Et oui mon bac blanc s'est assez bien passé ;') (yes! enfin quelqu'un qui s'interresse à ma vie!)  
><strong>

**Anyway... I did my best, sorry if you don't like it... **

**It's still fun to write thought! **

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV:**

Ace was stunned, Sabo likewise: just before their eyes, was the most powerful man they've ever see... And he was proclaiming to be their little brother.

But that was impossible, wasn't it?

When I say he was the most powerful man that they've ever see, I'm not exagering:

* * *

><p><em>A little earlyer:<em>

- You assholls, what do you think you're doing? They're... My brothers!

The cannonball then _bouce back_ on the man's stomach, and hit the marines.

- Third gear!

The man's arm grew bigger, and biger, and bigger, until the man looked tiny compared to his arm.

- Second gear!

Then the man dissapeared. Just like that! He then reappeared behind Kuzan, and, before that last one even realize what was going on, hit him with enormous arm.

No need to tell you that he was instently out. K.O.

Then, he looked at the surrounding marines, still not understanding what was happenning. Yes, all he did was look a them. And almost all of the people surounding him had passed out. The only remaining was the ones far away from him, the most powerfull pirates, the Vice- Admirals and the Admirals.

At this point, everyone, (yes, even Whitebeard), was in complete shocks. They had their mout wide opened, and their eyes looked like they were about the pop out of their eyeballs.

Ace and Sabo, them, were beyond just chocked:

- Did he... Did he say that he was our brother?

Ace didn't get any answer, because Sabo couldn't even say a word.

Whitebeard was the first to speak:

- Hahahaha. Who can this be? A rookie? Kids those days... they never stop suprizing me.

Then it was Kizaru's turn:

- Oh, so a powerful pirate just arrived.

He then started to raise his leggs, and was about to throw one of his kicks at the man, until he stopped.

Someone was in front of him. Someone tall, muscular, with green hair, a green haramaki, and three swords.

- I'm sorry, but I won't let you hurt him. He's my capitain.

The fight was short: Kizaru lost, after putting a good fight, but his opponement clearly was way stronger then him.

- Shishishi... Thanks Zoro!

- No problem. So wich one are your brothers?

- The blond one and the freckled one.

Ace looked closer at the man: he was wearing a sleevlest red vest, some blue shorts and...

No. It wasn't possible.

The guy was wearing a straw hat. But it wasn't any straw hat: he could recognize this one amoung any others. It was Luffy's straw hat. He knew it. He had dreamt so many time about that hat, wished so many time to see his owner again... He couldn't be mistaking.

- Lu... Luffy?

He didn't answered and continu talking with Zoro:

- But I don't want to talk to them.

- Huh? You mean we did all this, we came all this way, and you don't even to talk to them.

- No.

- Why?

- Because.

- Why?

- JUST BECAUSE! Stop asking!

- Okay okay... I was just wondering.

Ace still didn't move, as well as Sabo.

It was only when "Luffy" started to walk toward the exit, followed by Zoro, probably not planning on talking to anyone and explaining who the fuck he was, that Sabo screamed:

- LUFFY! Wait!

He didn't answer, but turn backwards. Sabo ran toward him, and almost jumped on him, giving him the longest hug Luffy probably ever had.

- You're alive... You're alive...

- Sabo...

He gave a sob, he was clearly trying to hold his tears, but wasn't doing a very good job.

- I'm so happy... You have no idea how I've missed you...

- Wait...

- We looked everywhere... We couldn't find you...

- Liar.

- What?

- I said: liar. You didn't look for me! You abandonned me! I needed you, and you abandonned me! And now you said that you've _missed _me? In that case, then why didn't you help me all those years ago?

Sabo didn't expect that. He frowl, froze for a second or two, and said with a little voice:

- What are you talking about, we looked everywhere...

- There's no need to lie Sabo. I know the truth! And I don't want to talk to you right now. I saved you because you saved me couple of time when we were kids. Now my dette is repayed. I don't want to see you! I hate you!

The words were like a punch to Sabo. He didn't undersatnd what was going on... It all went way to fast. He tried to think: Luffy thought they didn't search for him... But they did! Who told Luffy that? Worse: did he said that he _hated _him?

- I don't know what you're talking about Luffy. I've already told you: We looked e-ve-ry-where. But we couldn't find you... Do you have any idea how we cryed? How can you say that? I love you! Ace loves you! Even Grap loves you! In his way, but he loves you!

- But...

He looked like he started to believe Sabo.

- You ignored me! You didn't answer my letters! You were having some good time while I was being tor... well... I wasn't in the best hands!

- Ignore you? What letters! Luffy, we didn't receive anything! We thought you died! We tought we would never see you again. Luffy, I'de rather die than ignore you! You're my little brother!

- Rea... really? But I thought... He told me that... I mean...

- Whoever told you that was lying! Luffy... You have no idea how I missed you!

He then started a new hug, but this time, Luffy didn't just stand still:

- I... I missed you to Sabo! And you to Ace! And Garp and that old hag of Dadan, and Makino, and Shanks! And the mayor of course! Without forgetting Ben, Yassop, and Lucky!

- LUFFY!

- It was Ace, who, thanks to the aid of Marco, was finnaly free. He to was running toward Luffy, tears in his eyes.

- Ace! You shouldn't kill me of so easely!

Ace chuckeld: he was the one who said that first when Luffy thought he died in the fire of Gray Terminal.

- Why Luffy, why? Why haven't you contacted us?

- But I did! I've sended you tonnes of letters!

- Well we didn't get them! Where the fuck is the guy who handle the letters? Wait no.. I don't care actually. All I care about is you! You're alive!

At this moment Whitebeard joined the conversation:

- So I suppose this is the brother you talk to me about? The one who you said died?

- He talked about me?

- Yes he did, and not just a little bit! It was kind of annoying actually! (Marco)

- He did?

- Well... Let's continu this conversation when we aren't full of blood around a banquet! (Tchatch)

At the word banquet, Luffy's eyes widened:

A banquet? Seriously? With MEAT? Yeyyyyy!

- Hahaha, Luffy, you haven't change. Even if I'd like to know everything that's happens to you. (Ace)

- Yes... Well... Can we get out of here first?

_A few hours later, after having succesfully escaped marineford:_

So there he was: standing in front of Luffy, grown up now, who was probably the most powerful man Ace had ever see. To think that he treated him of weakling before...

Well, a part from that, Luffy didn't change that much: he still ate as much and was still very noisy. That didn't bother Ace and Sabo thought... They loved Luffy just the way he is. And this time, they were never, _ever,_ going to lose him. They will protect him till the end, even if Ace realised, that, saddly, Luffy didn't need protection anymore: hell, Ace was the one who had been saved by Luffy, not the other way around!

But still some things were disturbing Ace: where had Luffy been all those years? Why didn't he go back home? Why did he think they abandonned him? And where the fuck had he learn to fight like he did?

- Now that we've settled and all Luffy, I really want you to tell me what happenned to you those last ten years.

* * *

><p><strong>It's revelation time! (Hum... No actually when I think about it that will be in the next chapter, or maybe in the one after that... who knows?) oh and of course: Zoro arrived!<strong>

**I hoped it pleases you... (Sorry for the swearing... can't help it...) If you want me to change anything just rewiew! **

**Actually, even if you don't want me to change anything review, like, and favorite this story!**

**I really want to thank everyone who followed, favorited and commented this story! I mean seriously, each day when I get home my first reflexe is to go and check my emails to see if anything happenned! **

**Okay, so Ecarlate made me notice that I have absolutely no logique at all... Whitch is true: cars? In one Piece? The explication is simple: I'm stuborn! And I do whatever my head tells me to do! For example: I put the "old" Zoro (who, by the way, isn't old at all, it's just a way of talking of him after the ellipse...) in the Great war... Simply because I thinke he looks cooler now... Well, now I changed it... It was just TO MUCH illogic... Also, Luffy isn't influence by Blackbeard okay? It's complicated! I'll explain in the later chapter... **

**Is everything clear? (Well, you can't answer me like that, so you'll have to review... Ooh nooo so sad... You will be force to review if you have questions! (hehehe... I'm not sad at all in fact...). **

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare on the Mobydick

**Chapitre 7: **

**Heyyy! I have absolutely nothing to say... On with the chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV:**

It was probably the most awkward diner Whitebeard had ever been to, and, since his age, he's been to a few. Luffy was eating like a... how can we say it... pig. And wasn't even trying to hide it! Ace was looking at him, with a huge smile on his face, Sabo had tried talking to Luffy, asking him some questions, which Luffy had answered, but nobody had understood a damm thing since he didn't even stop eating when he talked, so he quickly abandonned the talking and started smiling at Luffy, just like Ace. Zoro seemed to be used to the disgusting way of eating of his captain, and stayed calm. The rest of the crew was looking at Luffy, like he was some sort of weird animal. Well, he was weird, Whitebeard admitted that. But, he didn't know why, he already liked to guy.

Maybe it was because he remimded him of Ace, of how he was when he first met him. But Ace had gone a long way since then.

When Luffy _finnaly _finished eating, Sabo began to ask him questions:

- Now that we've settled and all Luffy, I really want you to tell me what happenned to you those last ten years.

Luffy didn't answer.

- Well?

- I don't really want to talk about it.

He had said that on a calm tone, but it didn't hide how much this subject seemed to piss him off.

But Luffy, I think I deserve some answers!

- Not now. Please.

- When then?

- I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!

- But Lu, don't you...

- Oh, and please, don't call me that, I'm seventeen now, okay?

What? Stop calling him Lu? But it was his nickname! Well... If he _really _didn't want me to call him like that fine, but he thought that he a least deserve answers!

- Sure, but Luffy, don't you think it's the least you can do?

- Sabo. Drop. It.

Sabo openned his mouth to say something... and closed it. He didn't want to get in a fight just after he finnaly reunited with his brother. So, he changed the subject:

- So, Luffy, you're a pirate now! And a strong one! I mean, seriously, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you today: you were amazing!

- I know, right?

Okay, so maybe Luffy had become a tiny bitsy narcissique... It made Sabo chuckel.

- So, who are your nakamas?

- Well, there's Zoro of course! He's my fist mate!

They all turned towards Zoro... who had fallen asleep.

- And there's Nami... She's our navigator! She can be kind of aggressive sometime, but once you get to know her, she's really nice! She want to make a map of the world! And there's Usopp... He's my snipper! You'll see, he'll become a proud warrior of the see someday! He lies a lot thought... But he's so funny! After, there's Sanji...

At that moment, Zoro must have heard his name because he said in his sleep, "shitty cook"...

- ...He's my cook! And he's the best cook in the world! You just have to try his cooking, it's amazing! I never understood why thought, but he makes even better cooking for the ladys... Specially for Nami and Robin! Robin is the archeologist..she wants to find the Rio poneglyth, but I have no idea what that is, so don't ask, after, there's Chopper, our doctor...

There were stars in Luffy's eyes when he was talking about them. It made Sabo, Ace, and the entire ship, (they were all already starting to like Luffy) smile. He had find friends. He had find nakamas. He was happy. And that's all they needed to know -for now.

He continu talking about his friends for what seemed like forever...

- You'll see... They're not here yet because they were far away, but they are on their way!

Ace smile. This was everything he ever dreamed of: being reunited with his brother, who had become a strong pirate, laughing with him, talking with him... If Luffy hadn't snapped at Sabo a few minutes ago, he would probably say it was the best day of his life! That, and the fact that he had almost been executed this morning...

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later, Ace's POV, (yes... again!):<strong>

Everyone went to bed, (exept Zoro, who still hadn't woken up yet of course...), but I couldn't sleep. I mean, how could I? I'm way to exited! He's back! Finnaly!

I don't know how long I stay there, in my bed, looking at the ceeling, but when I finnally began to fall asleep, I heard cryes... I listenned more carefully and I realised that it was Luffy's cries.

Immediatly, I jumped out of my bed, and ran towards where he was sleeping. On my way, I saw Sabo, who had heard Luffy's cry too.

When I found him, I stopped...

Luffy was rolled up in his bed, sweating, and crying a name over and over:

- Vivi... No! Please! Please! Please! She's done nothing wrong! Don't hurt her!

I looked at Sabo: should we wake him up? He nodded, and started shaking Luffy, who didn't wake up. He pushed Sabo's hand away. But Sabo didn't give up.

- Hey, Luffy! Wake up! You're having a nightmare...

Suddently, Luffy woke up and, before Ace coold understand what the hell was going on, grabbed Sabo, and hold him by his neck against the wall.

Ace eyes widened:

- Luffy! What the hell are you doing? You're strangeling him! Stop! Are you insane?

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours earlier, Luffy's POV:<strong>

Hell no. I didn't want to sleep! Because sleeping is the worst. During daytime, I always manged to act normal, to forget about what happenned.

But I couldn't during my sleep. I could stop the nightmares.

So one hour or two passed, before I finnaly couldn't stay awake anymore, and, even I really didn't want to, I fell asleep.

_When Vivi saw me, she panicked: _

_- Luffy, are you alright? Oh god, no... Don't worry, the wond isn't that deep, you're going to be fine!_

_I looked at my last wond, on my stomach: it was really bloody and not-pretty looking. Blood was everywhere. I can't even begin to describe what I was feeling. _

_- That? It's just a scratch! Of course it's not deep! Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself instead! _

_Because she was at least as messed up as me. _

_- Why would I worry about me? I'm peachy! _

_Lies. _

_We were both not fine at all. But, we couldn't admit it to one another, so we denied it. _

_We denied our whip marks._

_We denied our enormous burns._

_We denied our gashes._

_We denied that we were near starvation. (Well I was anyway... I needed to eat like ten times more then Vivi...)_

_And, somehow, it helped. _

_I smiled: it's funny how when you're in extreme situation, you begin to befriend personns you have never even thought of talking to, like, for example, the princess of Alabasta, Nefertari Vivi._

_I took her hand, and said:_

_- Vivi, I was wondering, when we get out of here, when I become a pirate, will you..._

_But I never got to finish my sentence, because, right at this moment, the door swinged wide open, and Blackbeard appeared. _

_I quikly widraw my hand and backed away from Vivi, but he had seen us holding hands._

_- Well well well... What do we have here? Frienship? Or maybe even more? It disgust me: and I won't let it continu...Zehahaha... I was planning on keeping you both alive a while longer but now seem like a good time... But the choice is hard, which one of you will I kill?_

_My eyes widened. _

_No, pleasepleaseplease no. Vivi musn't die!_

_- Kill me. Leave Vivi alone!_

_- Zehahaha! Galant, are you? But, you should know this, the best way to make me do something is to tell me not to do it. _

_He drew a knife and began to approach Vivi._

_My eyes widened.. NO! VIVI!_

_She looked at me and screamed:_

_-Luffy! Luffy!_

_I'll kill Teach, I'LL KILL HIM!_

_-Luffy! Luffy!_

_Strangely, her voice was changing, becoming like a man's voice:_

-Luffy! Luffy! Wake up! You're having a nightmare...

I didn't think. My instincts did the job for me: I mistaked the man who had his head just above mine for Blackbeard, I took him by his neck, and slammed him against the wall.

Wait... Sabo?

Oh fuck.

**Ace's POV:**

Luffy blinked.

Slowly, he let go of Sabo. He looked at me,

- Sorrysorrysorry! I don't know what to say! I didn't realize it was you!

- It's... Okay. Don't worry.

Sabo had said that trying to reassure Luffy, but his trembling voice runied the whole thing.

- I didn't know what I was doing, I swear!

- Luffy it's okay! Don't sweat it! But seriously Luffy... You were having a nightmare. Is there something you want to talk to us about? I know we haven't seen each other for years, but it doesn't mean we care less about you, on the contrary! And you're worrying us Luffy!

Sabo had said the last word nearly desperately. We knew that only memorys could make people have nightmares that awfull...

I decided to go straight to the point:

- Luffy, who's Vivi?

I instently regreted it: I saw a tear on Luffy cheak.

Luffy was crying.

And I couldn't stand it. He had to tell us what had happenned! We deserved to know! How could I help him if I didn't know what was going on? This was going to drive me crazy! What could possibly have happen to Luffy?

-She was my friend...

-Was? She isn't your friend anymore?

When he looked at me with tears in his eyes I instently understood.

- She died Ace.

What the hell was my problem? Why did I keep on aggraving things?

- Luffy, what happenned to you?

He sighed.

- Well... I might as well tell you the entire story right?

* * *

><p><strong>Wait... What just hapenned? <strong>

**How could I make this chapter turn out that way? **

**Seriously? VIVI? **

**Okay, so, even if it doesn't look like it, I love Vivi... and I feel like I just comitted murder! **

**Well... I don't want to write this chapter so I'm just going to go with it... But this story isn't turning out AT ALL LIKE I THOUGHT IT WOULD! I wasn't even planning to include Vivi in this story! **

**To "guest" (you didn't put your name so...) : thankkkssss! (I'm blushing right now...) ;') I hope you like this chapter too! **

**Miranda: Glad you like it! (and I hope this chapter wasn't to dark... it just came that way... I know I can be sadist sometime...) So, the thing is that I've made the part when Ace met Whitebeard, but it was really really awfull so I'm going to do it again... So the rest of the crew will be there, (and Zoro will be more important!) but not in the next chapter because I think the next chapter is going to be the "explanation" chapter, (but it's not going to be to dark I promise!)**

**Actually this info is for everyone! The rest of the crew will be there and Zoro will be more important in the chapter after the next chapter ! **

**Thanks so much to those who posted a review, favorite, or followed! **


End file.
